The major goals of the proposed research are to examine the associations between diet, nutrition and coronary heart disease (CHD) incidence over 7 years; to examine the cross-sectional associations between dietary variables and major cardiovascular disease risk factors, to examine changes in dietary behaviors and their determinants over 7 years; and to characterize the influences of dietary behavior changes on risk factor status between 1984-88 and 1991-94. The proposed data collection efforts and cross-sectional analyses will be carried out among approximately 3800 males and females during the scheduled 1991-1994 Cycle V Framingham Offspring/Spouse study. The proposed secular trend and longitudinal analyses will also include data that were collected during the Cycle III Offspring/Spouse studies in 1984-88. Of particular interest are dietary variables which are established to play a major role in serum total cholesterol and lipoprotein regulation. Additional dietary variables which may be associated with major cardiovascular risk factors ((elevated) blood pressure, glucose (in)tolerance, (excess) body weight or physical (in)activity, and smoking) or that may predict CHD endpoints will be included in the analyses. We will consider the potential confounding effects or interactions between dietary and risk factor variables. We intend to carry out separate analyses in males and females.